


[Podfic] Rules Were Made to be Broken

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: [why wizards celebrate Christmas]
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Rules Were Made to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rules Were Made to be Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545815) by furiosity. 



Length: 00:00:47

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Rules%20Were%20Made%20to%20be%20Broken.mp3) (0.5 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Rules%20Were%20Made%20to%20be%20Broken.m4b) (0.5 MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a deleted podfic.  
> Originally posted in 2012.


End file.
